


Can you eat it?

by Unicorn_alien_staccato



Series: Spontaneous [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Jonathan/Sebastian angst because why not, Short One Shot, Valentine is a terrible father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_alien_staccato/pseuds/Unicorn_alien_staccato
Summary: Food is flavourful and has variety.Much like love.
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Valentine Morgenstern
Series: Spontaneous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787074
Kudos: 5





	Can you eat it?

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me if I should add any other tw/cw tags to this

What is love? Is it edible? What does it feel like? What does it taste like?  
  


Sweet, bitter, sour, spicy. What is love?  
  


Painful lashes and high (too high) expectations. Total obedience and the daily phrases of something akin to “all your fault”. A word or two of empty praises that only served to boost the praiser’s ego. Relentless day to day training and periods of empty absence with no one there. Carefully planned birthdays to further shape him into his father’s image of an ideal living weapon. Shared attention between two boys meant for the same goal (wasn’t he better than  _ that boy? Stronger, faster, smarter.  _ **_More ruthless than him_ ** **)  
  
**

Was that love?   
  


(Why does he need him why does he still keep him he’s a  _ failure failure failure he already has me so why _ —)  
  


Why why why whywhy——  
  


Too many questions and not enough (suitable) answers.  
  


Jonathan stared at the bloodstained floor-darkened boards reflecting back into hollow black eyes-and felt the sting, burn and bite of demon metal furiously ripping at his back. The whip cuts into his flesh one, two, three, four, five—  
  


The numbers trail on and on until there’s no use counting anymore. His back grows numb with fiery pain and Jonathan vaguely wonders about the time. (After this should be dinner, probably)  
  


Was this love?  
  


Valentine struck down one last time and then (finally finally) unlocked his shackles arms and legs.  
  


“You don’t cry out anymore,” he muses thoughtlessly, pulling up the dirty white-haired boy roughly. “That’s good. A demon like you shouldn’t feel anything. They  **aren’t** supposed to feel anything. Good boy, Jonathan. Now, go clean yourself up for dinner,” Valenti– **Father** rubs his head and ruffles his hair stiffly, almost as if he were handling a dog instead of his own “beloved” son.  
  


Was this love?  
  


Slowly trudging up the stairs, Jonathan decides to stop thinking about that.   
  


It’s better if he doesn’t answer his own questions. (He definitely wouldn’t like what he’d find)


End file.
